Welcome to Toontown
Welcome to Toontown This is the very first quest a toon gets in Toontown Corporate Clash. It starts out by speaking to Flippy. The following dialog goes as: * Ah, yes! There’s the newest toon-tourist in Toontown! * Welcome! I know you haven’t been here long but I hope you’ve liked the scenery! * Free vacations just like this one don’t happen often mind you. * I hope you didn’t mind the paintings on the walls by the way, those are just designs from someone with a robot fascination. Quite kooky if you ask me! * Oh where’s my manners, let me introduce myself of course. * I’m Flippy, president of the Toon Council and head of many of the operations that go on in this town! * There’s many things to enjoy and many things to explore here in Toontown, and since you’re touring here for free, I’m sure you’ll need to be caught up. * Professor Pete is the toon with all the expert knowledge. He’ll be the one to catch you up on everything you can do here in Toontown. * Head on over to his building! It’s The School House here in the playground. Next objective Speak to Professor Pete in the Toontown School House in Toontown Central. * Welcome NAME! I’m glad to see you’ve made it safely having traveled from so far! * So where do we start.. * There’s a lot of things you’ll need to know, so let’s not waste much time here. * Each toon has their own level! You can see it at all times by looking at your trust level gauge. * The goal is to always raise your level as high as you can go by gaining EXP. * You can help toons all around with things like.. Cleaning! And uh.. renovation? And you’ll gain EXP from it to level even higher! * You even get your own free handy shtickerbook to keep track of all your adventures! * Let’s take a look. * Here you see the map. As you can tell, there’s a lot of Toontown for you to discover, but for now let’s turn the page. * Every toon here gets their own gags! They’re designed for lots and lots of fun! No battling here! No siree! * And here’s where you keep track of your toontasks! As you can see, you don’t have any yet, but you will eventually. * And here’s your own training points page. * You gain training points through leveling up and completing certain tasks. * You can use those training points to then prestige your gags and make them even stronger and tastier! * And here’s your UH.. * Let’s.. AHEM. * What’s that you say? * Cogs? Ha! Where did you hear of such a thing? * ..You heard me say that? * TRAINING OVER! * I can’t believe I let this happen.. * Flippy’s going to be so angry with me for letting you hear about the cogs so soon.. * This isn’t how things are supposed to happen. * Okay NAME, I’m gonna be honest with you. * You need a proper explanation of what’s going on, and I’m not the right man for this job. * Go back to Flippy and tell him what happened here. The current task ends here, and changes to the name of "Vacation, Staycation".